Horny Birthday
by ViviAliasTobi
Summary: Naruto hat Geburtstag und Sasuke hat ein ganz besonderes Geschenk für ihn...Doch wird er die Gelegenheit dazu bekommen es ihm zu geben?


Huhu^^

Jaja, ich weiß...ich bin einen Tag zu spät...aber das hier ist eine Naruto Birthday-fic!

Also: Happy Birthday!

Eigentlich wollte ich meinen ersten englischen (!) OneShot auf deutsch übersetzten und hier rein stellen, hatte aber meinen Laptop net in der Schule und hab dann in meinen Freistunden einach das hier schnell geschrieben...Da ich gestern aber erst so spät heimgekommenbin, stelle ich es heute hoch. 'Trip to Canada', der OneShot, wird aber auch noch heute oder morgen hochgeladen^^

Viel Spaß beim Lesen! (Ist halt sehr kurz, da ich es schnell hingesaut hab...wurde auch nicht Beta gelesen, also ignoriert die Rechtschreib- bzw Tippfehler^^)

**Horny Birthday**

Früh morgens öffnete Sasuke seine Augen. Heute hatte er keinen Wecke gebraucht um wach zu werden, da er diesen Morgen sehnlichst erwartet hatte. Schon seit seinem Geburtstag hatte er jeden Tag auf diesen Morgen gewartet und jede Nacht von diesem Tag geträumt.

Warum seit seinem Geburtstag? Na, an diesem Tag hatte er heraus gefunden, dass Naruto, sein blonder und bester Freund, seine Gefühlte erwiderte und seit dem waren sie nun ein Paar.

Warum er nicht so begeistert klang? Er liebte Naruto und Naruto liebte ihn, aber eine Sache fehlte noch. Er wollte mehr als nur Küssen und rumfummeln. Gott, auch Uchihas hatten Bedürfnisse und fuck, Naruto war die reinste Verführung! Das allerschlimmste daran war, dass sein Freund nicht mal bemerkte wie geil er manchmal aussah!

Wenn er sich zum Beispiel eine Kaffeetasse aus dem obersten Regal bei Sasuke zu Hause genommen hatte, dann sah man immer wie sich seine Schulter- und Rückenmuskulatur beim Strecken bewegte und sein Arsch bewegte sich dann auch immer so verführerisch hin und her...

Toll, jetzt musste er kalt duschen gehen. Selbst wenn Naruto mal nicht da war hatte Sasuke Probleme mit...seiner unteren Körperhälfte.

Seufzend stand er auf und machte sich auf den Weg zur Dusche. Oftmals war es ziemlich hart Naruto nicht einfach gegen die nächstbeste Wand zu ficken, aber dank seiner Uchiha Gene bekam er es ganz gut hin.

Doch heute...Heute war sein Tag! Naja, eigentlich Naruto's, aber Sasuke würde heute Abend dafür sorgen, dass dieser Tag nie von seinem Freund vergessen werden würde.

Heute war Naruto's achtzehnter Geburtstag, was ja schonmal ein unvergesslicher Tag an sich war, doch Sasuke würde ihm auch heute ganz offiziell die Jungfräulichkeit seines verführerischen Hinterns stehlen.

Ahhh...gute kalte Dusche.

Schnell machte sich der Schwarzhaarige fertig und ging nach unten, wo seine Familie bestimmt schon mit dem Frühstück auf ihn wartete.

"Guten Morgen Schatz! Hast du gut geschlafen?", begrüßte ihn seine Mutter herzlich wie immer. Sein Vater gab ein Grunzen von sich, las aber weiterhin, ohne aufzusehen, in seiner Zeitung.

"Morgen. Ja, es ging.", antwortete er ihr, obwohl dies wohl die Untertreibung des Jahres war, immerhin hatte er die ganze Nacht lang von heute Abend geträumt.

"Sasuke, schmier dir dieses ekelhafte Grinsen vom Gesicht. Ich bezweifle, dass dein Blondi von diesem Anblick begeistert wäre."

"Halt's Maul."

"Sasuke, Sprache!" Klar, da konnte sein Vater sich einmischen, immerhin ging es um seinen Liebling Itachi...Idiot.

"Sasuke Liebling, heute ist doch Naruto's Geburtstag, nicht wahr? Also sollte ich heute nicht damit rechnen, dass du noch nach Hause kommst?" Obwohl sie es als Frage formuliert hatte, wusste Sasuke, dass sie keine Antwort erwartete. Er nickte und als sie lächelte, hätte er schwören können, dass das Wort 'YAOI' in ihren Pupillen zu sehen war.

Gruselig.

Er stellte seinem Bruder ein Bein, als dieser sich an den Tisch setzte und grinste ihn überlegen an. Die Rache blieb Gott sei dank aus, da ihr Vater die Zeitung endlich beiseite legte und selbst Itachi vor dessen Augen keinen Blödsinn machen würde.

Haha, Loser.

Sobald sie das Frühstück beendet hatten, machte Sasuke sich auf den Weg zu Naruto. Sein Geschenk hatte er in der Jackentasche verstaut, da er es ihm erst heute Abend geben würde, wenn sie alleine waren.

Kurz fragte er sich, ob sein Freund überhaupt schon wach war, doch als er vor dessen Haus ankam, sah er schon die Autos ihrer Freunde draußen stehen.

Glücklicherweise wohnte er nur drei Straßen von von dem Blonden entfernt, das ermöglichte mehr spontane Besuche. Hehe.

Es störte ihn zwar, dass er jetzt nicht noch etwas Zeit mit Naruto alleine verbringen konnte, aber das holte er heute Abend ja nach.

Gefeiert wurde sowieso nicht groß, denn Naruto war es schon immer unangenhem gewesen, dass seine Mutter bei seiner Geburt gestorben war und er diesen Tag dann feiern sollte.

Mikoto Uchiha, Sasuke's eigene Mutter, war sehr gut mit Kushina befreundet gewesen und ihre Väter waren auch immernoch beste Freunde, weshalb die beiden Jungs sich schon von kleinauf kannten.

Geplant war heute eine Art Brunch mit ihren Freunden, das hieß sie würden zusammen den Mittag und Abend verbringen und zusammen essen, weil eigentlich jeder gesagt hatte mit Frühstück würde der Tag zu lang werden.

Scheinbar hatte er etwas verpasst.

"Sasuke, hallo. Was machst du schon hier?" Sakura kam strahlend auf ihn zu, was ihn etwas verwirrte, auch wenn er es nach Außen hin nicht zeigte. Das Mädchen hasste ihn, wozu also die Freundlichkeit?

"Hn. Das könnte ich dich wohl auch fragen."

Als sie anfing zu lachen und sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht strich, sah er es. Nein, nicht Sakura's Riesenstirn, etwas schlimmeres.

Er sah ihren fiesen und wissenden Blick. Ihr Lachen wurde spöttisch und er fragte sich, was genau sie so zum Lachen brachte. Irgendwie war ihm ihr Verhalten doch sehr suspekt.

Sie forderte ihn auf ihr zu folgen und gemeinsam betraten sie Naruto's Haus.

Drinnen war sogar relativ viel los, weshalb Sasuke die Stirn runzelte. Warum waren die alle schon da? Was ging hier vor? Eigentlich sollte er der erste sein der kommt! Zähneknirschend nahm er die Wohnung der Uzumaki's in allen Einzelheiten wahr.

Das Esszimmer war ausgeräumt worden, so dass es eine große Fläche zum Tanzen gab. In der Küche stand das Büffet, an dem sich jeder nehmen konnte wann und was er wollte. Es gab eine große Auswahl an allen möglichen verschiedenen Dingen, was Sasuke verstehen konnte, denn sowohl Naruto als auch Choji waren überaus gute Esser.

Apropos. "Wo ist Naruto?", wandte er sich an Sakura, nachdem er sich überall umgesehen hatte.

"Ach, _der_! Haha, der macht sich noch fertig. Keine Sorge, du wirst ihn früh genug sehen können." Schon wieder dieser hinterlistige Blick...Was ging mit der ab?

Er nickte und sah sich wieder um. Sakura, Sai, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Tenten, Neji, Lee, Temari, Kankuro und Gaara...alle waren schon da! Was sollte denn der Scheiß? Hatte Naruto etwa allen gesagt sie sollen früher kommen und nur ihm extra nichts gesagt?

"Jetzt sag mal, was macht ihr alle schon hier?", fragte er Sakura. Alle Blicke richteten sich auf ihn und er kam sich vor, wie in einem schechten Horrorfilm, in dem der Protangonist nicht merkte, dass er gerade den Trigger zu seinem Tod betätigt hatte.

"Wir haben Naruto nur beim Umstellen geholfen, da Minato nicht da ist und erst _spät in der Nacht_ zurückkommen wird.", antwortete ihm Kiba mit einem Schmunzeln auf den Lippen. Wenn heute nicht Naruto's Geburtstag wäre, der Köter nicht sein bester Freund und er den Blonden heute Abend nicht ..naja...ihr wisst schon...dann würde er der Hundefresse jetzt sowas von eine verpassen.

Aber so wie es war, konnte er nur nicken und warten, was er nicht lange tun musste. Bald kam Naruto von oben die Treppe runter und Sasuke musste sich eine Servierte schnappen, damit er nicht den ganzen Boden vollsabberte.

Sein Freund hatte eine eng - und zwar **eng** - anliegende schwarze Röhrenjeans an, darauf ein sportliches oranges T-Shirt mit V-Ausschnitt und einem schwarzen Totenkopf-Print und knallorange Chucks. Um die Augen hatte er scheinbar Eyeliner oder sowas aufgetragen, denn die wurden perfekt hervorgehoben. Seine Haare waren zwar ungebändigt wie immer, doch Sasuke stand da voll drauf. An dem linken Handgelenk trug er das schwarze Lederarmband, das Sasuke ihm aus der Dominikanischen Republik mitgebracht hatte.

"Scheiße, Sakura ich seh sau beschissen aus! Schminke...du hast es geschafft mir selbst den letzten Funken verbliebener Männlichkeit zu stehlen. Nichts gegen dich Gaara...und Kankuro." Hatte Naruto schon immer diese Telefonsexstimme, oder lag das nur an Sasuke?

Er setzte sich in Bewegung und ging auf seinen Freund zu. "Hey Naru-"

"Sasuke, hast du schon das Barbecue probiert?" Choji kam mit zwei Tellern voll Essen zu ihm und steckte ihm einen entgegen. "Ähm, nein, hab ich nicht und ich hab jetzt auch keine Zeit. Ich wollte gerade zu Naru-"

"Dann musst du es **jetzt sofort** probieren." Choji sah ihn eindringlich an und gab diese 'Hast du mich fett genannt?' Aura von sich, weshalb dem Uchiha nichts anderes übrig blieb.

Gefühlte zwei Stunden später, saß Sasuke an dem Tisch in der Küche und hielt sich seinen Magen. "Scheiße...Scheiße." Er stöhnte und erhob sich, als der Brechreiz von ihm wich. Musste Choji ihn wirklich zu einem Fress Duell herausfordern? Gott, wäre der Akimichi nicht so verfressen, dann hätte er sich eine Menge Zeit und Magenprobleme ersparen können.

Genannter Junge saß immer noch am Büffet und schlug sich den Magen voll und Sasuke konnte nur den Kopf schütteln. Erneut machte er sich auf die Suche nach Naruto, denn er hatte ihn noch gar nicht richtig gesehen, geschweige denn ihm zum Geburtstag gratulieren können.

Er betrat das Wohnzimmer, in dem die Sofas an die Wand geschoben waren, damit noch Stühle und Sessel hineinpassten. Nach kurzem Umsehen entdeckte er den Blondschopf und machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu, als er am Ärmel festgehalten wurde.

"Sasuke! Schön, dass du auch hier bist! Hat deine Jugend dich hierher gezogen? Ich bin so froh, meinen Tag mit dir, Sakura, Naruto und allen anderen verbringen zu können! Wir haben uns für heute ja noch gar nicht unterhalten! Setz dich zu mir!" Lee riss ihn zu dem Zweisitzer, der am weitesten von Naruto entfernt war und Sasuke stönte entnervt auf.

"Lee, ich war gerade auf dem Weg zu Naruto. Ich hab ihn noch gar nicht gesehen."

"Das ist schön mein Freund! Dann musst du **nacher** **direkt** zu ihm gehen, denn jetzt redest du mit _mir_." Der Schwarzhaarige wollte gerade zum Widersprechen ansetzten, doch Lee fuhr einach fort. "Du weißt ja wie Naruto ist, wenn man nicht nett zu seinen Freunden ist. Kannst du dich noch daran erinnern, wie er dich eine Woche lang nicht angefasst hat, als du ihm gesagt hast, dass dir Sakura einfach auf den Sack geht? Das war toll, besonders da ihr zu dem Zeitpunkt noch nicht einmal zusammen ward und man dir deine jugendliche Passion richtig ansehen konnte. Ach, die Jugend."

Und ob Sasuke sich daran erinnern konnte. Nur weil er gesagt hatte, dass Sakuras Berührungsdrang nervtötend war, musste der Blonde doch nicht gleich so ausrasten. Tz. Jetzt hatte er aber keine andere Wahl und musste sich mit Lee unterhalten. Ahhh...die Freude. Spannende Gespräche über die Jugend, Sakura - Lee's Freundin - , Naruto, Jugend, Sakura...

Hilfe!

~SN~SN~SN~SN~

HATTE SICH DENN DIE GANZE SCHEIß WELT GEGEN IHN VERSCHWOREN?

Es war schon gegen elf Uhr Nachts und Sasuke hatte den Drang sich den Kopf an der Wand zu zermatschen. Erst kam Choji mit seinem Fress-battle, dann wollte sich Lee drei Stunden mit ihm unterhalten, dann schlugen ihm Shikamaru und Neji vor, immer abwechselnd beim Go gegeneinander anzutreten, dann hatten Kiba und Hinata nichts besseres zu tun, als ihm von ihrem scheiß Urlaub in Frankreich zu erzählen, dann kam Shino mit seinen verfickten Insekten an und stellte ihm jedes der tausend Viecher einzeln - mit Besonderheiten - vor, dann klärten ihn Tenten, Ino, Sakura und Temari über den _neusten Klatsch und Tratsch der letzten neun Jahre_ auf, dann kam Kankuro, um ihm von seiner neusten Marionette zu erzählen, die er von der Firma Akasuna erworben hatte und Gaara starrte ihn die ganze Zeit lang mit seinem Todesblick an, wenn er nur an Naruto dachte!

Natürlich hatte er besagten Blonden den ganzen Tag lang noch nicht einmal sprechen können. Gott sei Dank gingen jetzt alle. Naja fast, denn immerhin musste zuerst entschieden werden, wer Tsunade - Naruto's Tante die nach dem rechten sehen sollte - in ihrem besoffenen Zustand nach Hause brachte.

Endlich erklärten sich die drei Sabaku's dafür bereit, da Gaara in seinem Pick-up noch Platz genug hatte. Gegen viertel nach elf waren fast alle verschwunden. Nur noch Naruto und Sasuke...und Sai.

Der verabschiedete sich überschwänglich von Naruto und forderte dessen ganze Aufmerksamkeit für sich. War der besoffen, oder war der immer so?

Bis halb zwölf ertrug Sasuke es, doch dann platzte ihm die Gedult, denn Sai's Hände wanderten immer weiter Naruto's Rücken runter während er ihn umarmte. Er packte ihn beim Kragen, riss ihn von Naruto los und trug ihn nach draußen. "Verpiss dich, du Penner. Und wenn du ihm noch einmal versuchst am Arsch zu grapschen, dann dreh ich dir deinen verfickten Hals um!"

"Chill mal, Uchiha. Ich geh ja schon." Er lächelte sein falsches Lächeln, das Sasuke immer zur Weißglut trieb und lehnte sich zu dem Ohr des Uchiha's. "Sei bloß zärtlich zu ihm, sonst bringen die anderen dich nämlich um. Viel Spaß noch." EIn letztes falschen Grinsen war zu sehen und er verschwand in der Dunkelheit der Nacht.

Sasuke schüttelte einmal verwirrt den Kopf und ging dann rein. Naruto stand immer noch am gleichen Fleck. Er hatte den Blick auf den Boden gerichtet und hielt sich mit seiner rechten Hand seinen linken Oberarm.

Der Uchiha ging auf ihn zu, umarmte ihn und küsste ohn schließlich. "Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Naruto." Der andere erwiderte seinen Kuss eifrig und klammerte sich an seinen Freund. "Danke Sasuke. Danke." Sasuke lächelte.

"Gott, heute war anstengend. Du übernachtest doch hier, oder?" Er nickte und Naruto strahlte ihn an. Gemeinsam gingen sie nach oben zu dessen Zimmer, während Naruto ihm von seinem Verlauf des Tages erzählte.

"- und ich schwöre, wenn Kiba mir noch einmal Gleitgel zu irgendeinem Anlass schenkt, dann drehe ich ihm den Hals um. Tzz...Scheiß Köter. Weißt du was? Das war heute voll komisch, immer wenn ich zu dir wollte oder so, kam irgendeiner von den anderen und hielt mich davon ab. Sau seltsam, aber egal. Jedenfalls werde ich Kiba zum Geburtstag auch was voll peinliches schenken...'Nen Dildo oder so - Sasuke?"

Der Uchiha war stehengeblieben, als er das mit dem Gleitgel gehört hatte und fing jetzt an richtig böse zu grinsen. "Ach, ich dachte nur gerade, dass es bei mir nicht anders war. Als hätten sie es abgesprochen. Ist aber auch egal. Wie viel Uhr haben wir?" Dafür würde Sakura leiden, denn sie hatte das ganze bestimmt mit den anderen zusammen geplant.

"Öhm... 23.40 Uhr, warum?" Yes, das hieß, er hätte noch genug Zeit um Naruto sein Geschenk zu geben und ihn dann voll hart...Shit, er musste sich beeilen, denn irgendwie wurde seine Hose an einer bestimmten Stelle gerade etwas eng.

Er griff Naruto's Hand und zog ihn in dessen Zimmer. Nachdem er ihn auf's Bett geschmissen hatte, nahm er die Schachtel aus seiner Jackentasche, die er im Verlauf des Tages hier rein geschmissen hatte.

Sanft drückte er Naruto auf das Bett und kniete nun über diesem. "Naruto." Der Blonde schloss die Augen und sie küssten sich, es war kein wilder oder besonders leidenschaftlicher Kuss, so wie Sasuke es eigentlich wollte, es war ein sanfter in den er seine ganzen Gefühle für den Blonden steckte. Seine Liebe.

"Ich...hab mir etwas besonderes für dich ausgedacht. Möchtest du vielleicht mit mir zusammen ziehen?" Er öffnete die Schachtel und nahm einen Schlüssel mit Schlüsselanhänger raus. Den Schlüssel hatte er extra in orange bestellt, der Schlüsselanhänder war ein kleiner Fuchs der in einer Ramenschüssel saß und eine Scheibe 'Naruto' auf seinem Kopf liegen hatte.

Naruto nahm das Geschenk in seine Hand und betrachtete es. Langsam flossen ihm Tränen die Wangen herunter und Sasuke wischte sie weg, als Naruto nickte, scheinbar nicht in der Lage zu sprechen.

Den Schlüssel legten sie wieder weg und widmeten sich wieder ihrem Gegenüber. Ihre Küsse wurden immer leidenschaftlicher und langsam, Stück für Stück, landeten auch ihre Kleider auf dem Boden.

"Sag Naruto, wo ist Kiba's Geschenk?"

~SN~SN~SN~SN~

"Scheiße, Sasuke du Bastard! Mir tut mein verfickter Arsch weh! Und das kannst du ruhig wörtlich nehmen." Der Uchiha grinste nur still in sich hinein, während er sich zu seinem Freund umdrehte und ihn küsste.

Die letzte Nacht würde hiermit als die beste Nacht seines Lebens eingehen. Und scheiße, es war wirklich die beste, Naruto ist einfach unglaublich im Bett! Daran könnte er sich echt gewöhnen...

"Jungs? Seid ihr schon wach?", erklang die Stimme von Minato, Naruto's Vater, aus dem Flur.

"Dad? Seit wann bist du wieder da?", schrie Naruto ihm zur Antwort runter.

"Ich glaube, seit 'Scheiße Sasuke! JAA Genau DA!' oder so...", ahmte Minato sie nach und fing an wie verrückt zu lachen.

Sasuke wurde leicht rot auf den Wangen und Naruto lief an wie eine Tomate, ehe er den Kopf unter seine Decke steckte. "Ab wann können wir da einziehen?"

"Keine Sorge, wir können direkt heute rüber."

Owari~


End file.
